Someone
by Allibot
Summary: After her mom decides she doesnt want her anymore Lila Sanders moves in with her uncle and soon becomes friends with Scott and Stiles. Lila quickly falls for Stiles but will he ever get over Lydia enough to like her back and will she be able to stand all the drama that comes with being around the boys Stiles/OC
1. New Places New People

**This is my first fanfic so be nice lol! Anyway here we go!**

Im sitting in my room looking around at all that I need to unpack it feels like its never going to end. On top of that I have to start school tomorrow. I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about it. I hate that I had to move here in the middle of the school year but my mom couldn't have cared less. My mom only worries about what she wants and what she wants to do. She never once cared about how it would effect me. How hard it would be on me to change schools in the middle of the year or how hard it would be for me to leave all my friends that I known all my life. She didn't once care how I would feel having to leave a place I have always known to come live across the country with my Uncle that I have only met once. No. She was just worried about how hard it would be for her to meet a man when she had a teenage daughter in the house.

My thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of my phone.

Its was my Uncle Dan

_Hey Lila! Sorry I wont be home till late. Working all night on this case. I feel really bad not being there on your first night here. Eat anything you want theirs food in the fridge ill be there to take you to school in the morning. If you need anything just call me. –Dan _

Dan's heart was in the right place but he was on the police force so I had a feeling he wouldn't be around much. He just doesn't have the time. I cant blame him. He has more important things to do than worry about what im doing.

I go back to unpacking. I find my long mirror. I don't know how im going to hang it. Ill have to ask Dan tomorrow where he keeps the hammer and nails. I just lean it up against the wall. I take a good long look at myself. I notice how tired I look. I haven't really gotten a good night sleep sense my mom told me I was moving. I have been constantly worried about starting a new school and moving all my things and if Dan would even want me here. I just hope he doesn't get tired of me and make me leave. That's what worries me the most. I also start to notice how long my hair is getting. It has light curls and goes down to about my belly button. My hair is light brown or maybe dark blonde. I cant really tell. My eyes are a light blue and im pretty thin but you can best believe I can stil nicely fill out a pair of jeans.

I walk away from the mirror and continue to unpack. When I finish unpacking all my clothes I decide to pick out my clothes for the next day. I pick out some high waisted jean shorts with some black tights to go under, a flower print top that ill tuck in, a big black belt, a dark blue blazer, and my low top converse. And lay everything on my light blue empty table

I walk downstairs to see whats in the fridge. I look around at the food and realize in not really that hungry im just insanely bored. So I settle for a green apple.

xxx

Okay if I unpack one more thing my head will explode! Ill just finish the rest tomorrow. I go down stairs and sit down on the couch and turn on the T.V. I flip threw the channels and nothing good is on. So I decide on the news. Guess that's the best way to find out what Beacon Hills is like. Im not gonna lie when I first heard the name I hoped it was a typo and the town was really Bacon Hills and that everyone raised pigs and ate bacon all the time but sadly no. Their is no more bacon here than anywhere else.

I sit threw a bunch of boring news stories about boring people doing boring things and am about to drift off to sleep when an interesting story comes on about all these murders going on lately and I quickly sit back up and start paying attention. The lady on the news goes on and on about all these murders going on right here in this town. Well isn't this just great! Not only does my mom get rid of me but she sends me off to a town with a killer on the loose! I quickly change the channel and try to get my mind off of it but every time I hear any noise I jump a good three feet in the air.

Its probably just the best idea if I go to sleep. Its only 8 but I need rest for tomorrow and its probably gonna take a little while for me to fall asleep. Im not used to sleeping here plus just thinking about all these murders freaks me out. Better start trying to fall asleep now.

xxx

Something wakes me from my sleep. I look over at my clock and glowing big and red I see 4:15 am. I slowly get out from under my covers and walk over to my door. I can hear something down stairs. I mind immediately goes back to all those murders. I look around my room and their isn't much I can use to defend myself. I find an old trophy and grab a can of hair spray I guess that can kinda be used like pepper spray. Its not good but it's the best I got. I slowly open my door and walk to the stairs. I walk down each step slowly and quietly I turn the corner to the living room and all of a sudden something touch my arm. I swinging my trophy and started spraying the hair spray and them someone flips on the living room light.

"Lila? What are you doing?"

"Dan?" I said "oh thank god its you!"

" Well who else would it be? This is my house" he said with a laugh.

"I don't know" I mumbled quietly and a little embarrassed "a killer"

He let out a bigger laugh. "and what were you planning on doing with those. Fix his hair and Give him the trophy for best looking killer!"

""HEY! Its all I could find!"

"Go back to bed" he said still laughing

"Goodnight Dan" I said as I was walking back to my room.

"Night Lila" he yelled after me going back to whatever he was doing.

Xxx

I heard my alarm go off and let out a sigh. I do not want to get up. Im not a morning person. I don't understand how anyone could be a morning person. How can anyone be happy at 6:30 in the morning. I slowly drag myself out of bed and shower. When I get back into my room I put on the clothes I picked out last night. I sit down in front of my mirror and put on my make up. My skin is clear so I never really understood putting on foundation so I just don't. I only put on eyeliner and mascara. I let my hair fall naturally.

"You ready?" Dan yelled from down stairs

"yeah im coming" I grabbed my bag and went down stairs

I sat in front of the school just looking at it not moving.

"You know. I think to get an education you actually have to go inside of the school" Dan said

"Yeah I know. Just give me a sec." I took a long slow breath and got out of the car and walked into the building.

I started making my way to the office. When I found it I quickly opened the door and walked in. I made my way to the front desk where a women was sitting. She had short red hair and the scariest eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi. Im Lila. Im new." I said with a small voice

"Oh yes Lila! Here is your schedule. Your first class is down the hall make a left and then a left again and then you will be there" she said with a big toothy smile

"umm. Okay. Thank you." I said still confused on how to get there.

I started making my way down the hallway quickly getting confused on how to get there. I started to panic as I awkwardly looked for my class. I had no idea where I was. It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone call

I turned to see who was talking when I came into eye contact with a muscular boy who had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"I think im lost" I said looking back down at the piece of paper in my hand

"Here let me see" the boy said as he walked over and looked at the paper in my hands "See look you're not that lost. You're almost there its just right around the corner. We actually have the same class ill walk you there"

"Thank you so much" I said with a grateful smile.

"My name is Scott by the way" he said as we stared making our way to class

"Lila" I said in return

"Well this is it" he started to open the door

"Can you go first?" I pleaded. Not wanting all eyes to be on me

"Sure" he said with a laugh.

Scott opend the door and walked in. We were about twenty minutes late.

"McCall! Twenty minutes late really? Is it that hard to get to class on time? I expect more from you!" The teacher yelled sternly and very annoyed. It wasnt all that loud but still just as intimidating. I looked down at my schedule. It said his name was Mr. Harris.

"You do? Really?" Scott said back shocked

"Well no..but still be on time!" he said with the same stern voice

Scott walked down a row of tables and sat next to a dark haired kid with a buzz cut and big hazel eyes. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Who are you?" Mr. Harris said rudely just noticing I was there.

"I….Uh…Um..Im..Uh..Im…Im new.." I spat out nervously. Wow Lila smooth. Great first impression.

"Oh right. Yeah I remember now. Class we have a new student." He said very unenthusiastically. He looked around the room for an empty seat. He saw an empty table in the back "There!" he pointed "Go sit behind McCall"

I quickly made my way through the classroom looking down at my feet the whole time. Im glad I got a whole table to myself. They were only two seater tabes so it wasn't awkward and I also didn't have to sit next to a stranger. I quickly sat down and pulled my note book out of my bag and pretended to take notes but I really wasn't listening to anything he said instead I was going through some of my photography picking out the ones I really liked to be put in my portfolio.

"Psst! Lila!" I looked up to see Scott and the other boy looking back at me.

"What" I said with a laugh.

"This is my friend Stiles!" Stiles waved as Scott spoke his name

"Lila" I waved back to Stiles

Stiles mouthed my name as if he was thinking it over or maybe just testing it out im not really sure.

"So " Stiles spoke "Is Lila short for something?"

"Yeah it is" I said back. I hated my full name. My mom must have been on some kind of drugs when she named me.

"Well…." He questioned "What is it short for?"

"Ill let you know if you figure it out" I said with a smile

Stiles just smiled back at me and I felt my heart start to speed and my cheeks start to blush and I mean what can I say Stiles is a cutie. I quickly looked back down at my pictures to avoid getting a really red red face.

"Whatcha lookin at" Scott said

"Oh its nothing. Just stuff." I said hoping they wouldn't get too curious. Of course I was wrong.

"Ooh! Let me see!" Stiles said jumping up and down a little in his seat.

"No. its mine." I say sternly

"Pleeeeeeease" Stiles says. But as Stiles was holding out the "eeee's" and had me distracted Scott quickly grabbed my photos

"Hey! That's no fair! You guys double teamed me!"

"That's what were best at!" Scott said proudly

The two boys turned around and started going through my pictures. I just stared nervously at them. I saw smiles come across their faces and I got a little hopeful . They continued the go through them until they looked at them all a couple of times.

"Wow" Scott spoke. "Did you take these?"

"Umm..well yeah..Do you like them?" I asked

"They are freaking amazing!" Stiles said a little too loud

"Stilinski!" Mr Harris yelled "Do you want detention?"

"Well Mr. Harris out of all the times you have asked that question has anyone ever wanted detention?" He said back smartly

"I'll take that as a yes. See you at 3:30"

Stiles groaned and laid his head on the desk. Mr. Harris went back to teaching. I reached up and gave Stiles pat on the back. With his head still on the desk he looked back at me and smiled. I felt my heart race again and my face blush. I just smiled back. He held up one of my photos that were still on his desk and mouthed 'they are really good' I smiled and mouthed back 'thanks'. Stiles stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck mine back out at him. He continued to make funny faces at me until I accidently giggled to loud.

"Ms! Um let me see" Mr Harris looked down at a piece of paper to remind himself of my name "Lilac Sanders is it?" Dammit! Why did he just have to say my name out loud?

"Um I prefer Lila..If tthats okay with you" I said softly

"Well Lila" He spat my name rudely "unless you want detention too I suggest you be quiet"

"y..yes sir"

Mr. Harris went back to teaching and Stiles looked back at me again. 'sorry' he mouthed 'its okay' I mouthed back with a smile. Stiles made sure Mr. Harris wasn't looking and whispered "by the way. I think I figured it out" I just rolled me eyes. Stiles smiled back at me for a few more seconds and then turned back around. I saw Scott smile a little and whisper something to Stiles. Stiles just gave him a little shove with his elbow. I wonder what they're talking about? Am I going to get my pictures back? When is this class going to be over? Why am I asking myself so many questions? And with that the bell rang. I quickly got up and packed my things Scott and Stiles were standing at my desk holding my pictures and handed them back to me.

"thanks" I said

"Your welcome" Scott said "So where is your next class"

"Umm let me see.." I Looked down at my paper "English room B207. I have absolutely no idea where that is"

"Hey you have that with me!" Stiles said "I can walk you there" he had this big cute smile on his face

"You two have fun" Scott said and winked at Stiles. Stiles just shot him back the death glare.

"So where are you from?" Stiles asked as we walked down the hall to class.

"Florida"

"Oh cool! Who you live with?"

"I just moved in with my Uncle" I said

"Why?" Stiles questioned looking concerned

"Well I guess you're not one to beat around the bush!" I said with a laugh

"Im Sorry am I asking to many questions" He asked hoping he didn't offend me. I mean I don't mind him asking questions its just what was I going to say? 'My mom shipped me up here because she is selfish and only cares about finding a new boyfriend and not at all about her own daughter' it might be a little to soon in the friendship for that one.. or whatever we are. Are we friends? I hope so.

"No no no! its fine. Its just now its my turn to ask some" I said smiling at him

He laughed a raspy laugh as we were walking into the class room "Okay Shoot!"

"How about after class I really don't feel like having two teachers in a row hate me" I laughed back

"Well Mr. Harris hates everyone so he doesn't really count" Stiles laughed

Stiles went and sat down in his seat as I headed up to the teachers desk and told her who I was she told me to just pick any open seat. I quickly scanned the room and found one behind Stiles and walked over there

" Couldn't stay away from me could ya" he said with a wink

"Oh you caught me!" I said back with a laugh

Me and Stiles didn't talk much during this class because I didn't really want to get in trouble again and I was trying to catch up to what they were learning. But every once in a while Stiles would poke my knee a couple times from under the desk I would laugh a little and return a couple pokes to his back. I don't understand it but even though I just met Stiles I could see myself liking him. He is nice, goofy, silly and really really cute! Im not saying I would try anything now I mean I barely the guy but maybe after a while. That is if he doesn't have a girlfriend. Oh God! What if he has a girlfriend! I never even thought of that! Of course someone as cute and nice as him would have a girlfriend! And like he would ever be into me! My thoughts were cut off by the sound of the bell. I got all of my things together and looked up to see Stiles waiting on me.

"Well let me see that paper of yours because im pretty sure you have no idea where your going" Stiles said with a laugh "Well we don't have our next class together but I can still show you where it is its on my way"

"Yeah! For sure!" I said back as we left the classroom "You know Stiles I still have some questions I get to ask"

"Alright go ahead. Im an open book" he laughed

"Um okay. Who do you live with?"

"Its just me and my dad" I could tell saying this made him sad

"Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yup" he said popping the 'p'

"So..Do you uh..Have a… you know..Girlfriend.." Smooth Lila..

He started laughing really hard. "Yeah right! Me have a girlfriend? I wish!"

"Well why not?" I asked confused

"because no girls here like me. Trust me im not much of a catch" he said starting to look sad

"I find that hard to believe" I said as we stopped outside of my next class

"Well why is that" he said looking confused. I felt my face heat up and my heart beat faster

"I have to get to class. See ya later Stiles!" I said quickly as I turned and ran into the classroom.

My next class was pretty boring. No one really talked to me. Just a lot of awkward stairs and introductions. The teacher even made me stand up talk about myself. I didn't really know what to say and I felt like I was going to throw up the whole time. I did meet this really nice girl named Allison. She told me she was new not that long ago and told me to keep my head up and don't be nervous. She seemed really nice. Now its time for lunch. I found my way to the lunch room all by myself. I felt so proud. Im really starting to understand the layout of this school a little better now. I walk into the lunch room and look around I don't really know where to sit. Then all of a sudden I see Scott waving his arm at me and telling me to come over. I walk over and sit down at he table.

"So how has your day been going" Scott asked nicely

"Pretty Good. I Think im getting the hang of this school"

"So you think you might like it here?"

"Its different. But I think I might already like it better. I mean don't get me wrong I miss my old friends but ill get over it. There are only a few people I really miss. My Uncle seems nice though." I said honestly. I don't know what it is about Scott but I just feel like I can tell him anything like i trust him.

"So why did you move?" Scott said. I Felt my heart start to beat faster. What do I say? What can I say? I just really don't want to talk about this yet.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Scott said sensing my anxiety.

"Maybe some other time" I said not wanting to seem rude

Stiles walked over and sat down at the table in the seat next to Scott. Both of them had a full try of food and started stuffing their faces.

"Why arnt you eating" Stiles said after he swallowed.

"I don't have any money" after I said that Stiles patted the seat next to him inviting me to sit there. I got up grabbed my bag and moved to the seat next to Stiles. Stiles moved his tray so it was inbetween the two of us. "Here. We can share" he smiled down at me

I shyly took a fry off his tray and said "thank you" He just smiled at me.

"So" he started "How did you get your name. I don't really hear many people with the name Lilac."

"Im not sure. I guess maybe my mom just liked flowers or something. And please just call me Lila"

"No promises . But ill call you Lila for now." He said with a smile and winked at me.

We sat there awkwardly for a moment just smiling at each other until his gaze was broken by a really pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair. He sat and stared at her until she walked out of the lunch room and then he said "Wow. Isnt Lydia just the most beautiful girl in the world." He was still looking at where she had just left the room. I could feel my heart sink into my stomach. Of course he would be into another girl. What was I thinking. She is gorgeous and im just the new girl. I was stupid for thinking I had a chance. Part of me actually thought Stiles might have liked me but I could never live up to this Lydia girl. Stiles just kept going on and on about how pretty she was and what not and with every word I could feel my hear beet faster like it was about to beat out of my chest. Like always Scott somehow could sense the awkwardness and changed the subject but I couldn't tell you what it was. I wasn't really listening. I spent the rest of lunch in silence.

I walked into my next class and the teacher told me to pick any open seat so I found one in the back of the room.

"Hi im Isaac" said the boy next to me "are you new?"

"No. I have just been invisible till now" I said back with a smile

"Well its nice to finally see you" he laughed back then he turned back to the front to listen to what the teacher had been saying.

This class was pretty boring. Occasionally me and Isaac would talk but not about anything important. I would sometime look over and see him looking at me. He would just smile and go back to what he was doing. When the bell rang I got up and walked to my next class. When I got in there I saw Stiles sitting in one of the seats. He looked up and motioned for me to sit by him so I did. There is no reason we can cant be friends. He is a sweet guy and I just need to get over this little crush. I walked over and sat in the seat in front of him.

"So are you stalking me or something?" he said with his eyebrow raised "You have been in about half of my classes. I mean its cool if you are but id just like to know" I just laughed back at him and turned around. Class started and I was really bored. We had already learned this at my other school so I just sat and doodled on my paper until I felt something poke my back. I turned around and Stiles was passing me a note.

_So how you liking it here? _I smiled and wrote back

_I think im starting to like it here. At first I didn't think I would but I do_

I heard him open the paper and write on it and then I felt him poking at my back

_So meat any cool people? Like maybe a really cool kid with a buzz cut and brown eyes? I heard he is really cool (;_ I couldn't help but laugh.

_I think his eyes are hazel. But yeah I met him he is kind of a dork :P _I passed the note back. I could hear him let out a chuckle. Before he had time to write back the bell rang I packed up my things. Stiles was waiting for me at the door.

"So whats your next class?"

"Photography" I said back "Im really excited! They almost didn't put me in there because it's the middle of the year but I begged and they finally caved!"

"You really like this photography stuff don't you? I mean you're really good"

"Thanks" I smiled back "and yeah I just love it. Its always been my favorite thing to do"

"Well its really cool. Uh so.. this is my class" he almost sounded sad "You sure you know where your going?"

"Yeah I think I got it. Bye Stiles see you late" I said as I walked away

"Bye Lilac!" He yelled after me. I turned around and shot him the death glare. He just winked and walked into class.

I walked down the hallway into my next class. Lucky for me they had just finished their last project and were about to start a new one so I could just jump right in. The project was that in the next four weeks we have to make a portfolio of fifteen new pictures that fall under the subject 'My Favorite Things' that was our main project. We would also have other smaller projects. The class continued on with him explaining the project and answering any questions we may have on the project and then the final bell rang.

As I walked outside I looked down at my phone and saw I had a message from Dan.

"_Hey im running late! Think you could find a ride home?" _I sighed im sure I can figure something out

"_Yeah. Ill figure something out" _

As I looked up from my phone I saw Stiles walking to where he was parked. I quickly ran after him. He was headed towards this cool looking Jeep.

"Hey Stiles!" he turned around and looked at me "I know you don't know me very well but I don't have a ride and I really don't wanna walk and I was just wonder-"

He cut me off "Yeah sure hop in"

"really?" I asked surprised "you sure you can?"

"No. im going to make you walk home" he said sarcastically "Just get in the damn Jeep" he said while laughing.

I quickly hopped in "Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"its no problem. Really. Plus you would probably get lost anyway." He smiled at me "You do know where you live right?" he teased

"Yes I know where I live!" I said trying to sound mad but I just ended up laughing and told him where I lived.

"Oh! I know exactly where that is! Its on the way. You just live like a block from me!"

"I guess I really am stalking you!" I said back laughing

We talked back and forth for a little bit. It was about a ten minute ride. When we pulled up in my drive way Stiles turned to me as I started to get out of the car.

"Hey wait! You want my number or something..you know uh in case you need a ride again… or something…you know"

"Um yeah sure" and I handed him my phone so he could put his number in it.

"Here you go!" he handed the phone back. I gave him my number too.

"Thanks for the ride! You're a life saver!" I grabbed my bag out of the back "See you tomorrow" I smilled

"No problem. See you tomorrow!" he said before I shut the door

He waited before I got inside before driving off. I walked upstairs and finished unpacking. When I finished I crashed on my bed. The next thing I knew Dan was home.

"Hey Lila! I got pizza!"

I ran down stairs because I was starving! Me and Dan sat at the table and ate our Pizza. He asked me about my day and I told him the basics. I met some new people and it was better than I thought. After I finished eating I went upstairs and showered. After that I laid in bed and eventually fell asleep.

I don't know why…But I dreamt of Stiles..

**So This is the first chapter! Tell me how you like it! Give me corrections but be nice please! Also tell me somethings you might want to happen and i will definitely consider it! **


	2. The Plan

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I thought back to that dream. It was me and Stiles holding hands and talking. It was a very simple dream but just so sweet. I really need to get over this crush if were ever going to be friends. I mean he likes someone else. Get over it. I went threw my morning routine. And just kept reminding myself. _Just friends. _I put my clothes on. I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans a baggy light blue V-neck top that brought out my eyes and some blue flats that match. _Just friends. _I kept repeating. I put on my eyeliner and mascara. _Just friend. _I kept saying as I did my hair. _Just frie- _and I heard my phone go off. I looked down and it was a message from Stiles. I felt my stomach jump. Stop it stomach! Just friends remember! I looked at the text.

_Hey you want a ride to school?_

My stomach did another flip just thinking about riding in the car with him again.

_Yeah that would be great! Thanks. - _I replied

Maybe I just need to accept the fact that I like him. Nothing will ever happen between us but that doesn't mean I cant like him. Right? No harm in a crush. Right? I finished getting ready and putting my stuff together when I heard Stiles honk out front. I ran down stairs and saw Dan on the couch.

"Hey Dan! I got a ride! See you later!" I yelled as I ran out the door. He just waved. I could tell he was half asleep. He had another long night last night working on some case.

I hopped into Stiles jeep

"Good Morning!" Stiles said cheerfully

Even though I just wanted to crawl back into bed I tried to sound as cheerful as possible. "Good Morning Stiles!"

He just laughed as he pulled out of the drive way. "Your not much of a morning person are you?"

I must not have been very convincing. "I don't know how anyone could be a morning person" I said back

He just laughed and turned up some music. We sat and listened for a while till I turned and said

"Thanks for the ride by the way"

"No problem. You live right on the way" He was tapping his finger on the wheel to the beat of the music.

"Well thanks anyway and for the ride yesterday too. Wait. Didn't you have detention yesterday?"

"Yeah" he replied "But I didn't really care to go and I doubted Mr. Harris wanted to see me either so I just did us both a favor and not show up. You know he should thank me" He said smiling.

"I highly doubt he will be thanking you. Unless you count yelling as thanking" I joked back

"Sometimes when he is yelling and I cant understand him I pretend he is saying nice things" Stiles said in a dreamy voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I had a huge smile on my face. He pulled into the school and found a parking space.

"You know" he said "you have a really pretty smile"

I felt my smile grow and my face go red and my heard speed and my stomach do a huge flop! I shyly looked down "um..uh..Thanks" I said in a small voice

"No problem" he said smiling probably at my reaction as he got out of the car.

We walked into the building together. I had to get a binder out of my locker. Stiles walked with me. Their was some weird guy eyeing me down and it made me feel uncomfortable. I leaned into Stiles and whispered.

"Who is he?"

Stiles looked over at him and answered "His name is Matt."

"I think he is in my photography class." I whispered "Why does he keep staring?"

"Im not sure" Stiles could tell I was feeling uncomfortable. "lets get to class"

Matt's eyes fallowed me as I walked past him and down the hall. Stiles protectively put his hand on my back leading me past. I felt my stomach flip flop when he did.

As we were about to enter the class room we saw Scott. We waited form him in the hall and all entered the class together.

As we entered the room. Mr Harris said rudely "McCall glad to see you're on time and Stilinski don't think I forgot about detention! And Sanders…um" He couldn't really think of anything to be rule about so he just finished with "don't be annoying like the other two"

"Yes Sir" I responded "I'll try my best" and saluted him

Stiles and Scott let out a small laugh

"You're not off too a good start" Mr Harris said as he turned around and walked toward his desk.

We went and sat down at our desks

"I cant believe I have to stay for detention!" Stiles wined

"Well you did ditch out yesterday" Scott replied

"You should get detention and stay with me!" Stiles begged Scott

"I have to work and even if I didn't it would still be a no" Scott laughed

"I guess that just leaves you Lila…" Stiles said slyly and they both turned around and smiled

"Oh no no no no no!" I said back quickly "I am not staying for detention"

"You will if you don't have a choice" Stiles said with a big smile

After that he quickly grabbed a glass beaker and slammed it on the ground breaking it into a million pieces. Mine and Scotts eyes got huge and our mouths dropped. Mr. Harris's head shot up fast as Stiles yelled "OH MY GOD LILA YOU CANT JUST GO AROUND BRAKING THINGS!"

My mouth dropped even more then Mr. Harris squinted his eyes at me and said "Detention" threw his gritted teeth. Stiles just looked back and smiled as Mr. Harris started class. I just shook my head at him and slowly smiled. I wasn't that mad because I didn't really care. I had nothing better to do anyways. I was just surprised that he actually did that. The rest of the class went by really fast and close to the end a janitor came in and cleaned up the glass. The bell rang and we said goodbye to Scott and headed to our next class.

"I cant believe you did that" I said to Stiles

"What? I said I wanted someone with me and neither of you were willing to do something yourself. You really left me no choice" He was smiling a big charming smile.

"You're completely rights Stiles. This is all my fault. Im so sorry." I said laughing

"See I knew you would come around. It was no problem really" He joked back

We walked into class

"You do know im going to get you back right" I said sitting down in my desk

"Bring it on" he said as leaned onto my desk. His face was really close to mine and I could feel his breath. He had this sly smile on his face and I have to say it was really hot. I felt my face getting red and I quickly looked away as Stiles sat down in his seat. The class flew by really fast. The only thing that really happened was that I have to read 200 pages by Monday. Ugh! Im glad I started on a Wednesday because that means only a three day week. Tomorrow is Friday and then I get to sleep in. I love sleep. If I could go back to sleep right now I would. I heard the bell ring and me and Stiles got up to leave class.

Third hour has gone by really fast. The next thing I know is its lunch and im sitting at a table with Stiles and Scott.

I sat quiet for a long time just thinking

"You seem really out of it today" Scott finally speaks up

"hmm? What?" I said kinda confused

"My Point exactly" he laughed

"Sorry. Just thinking" I replied sounding kind of melancholy

"About what? You okay?" That's what I liked about Scott. You can tell he didn't just answer he was actually concerned. He just gave off this feeling like you could trust him.

"Yeah. Im fine. Im just thinking about how different things are now. I truly thought moving here would suck. I thought I would have no friends, no family that cared, just nothing and then I met Dan and he seems nice like I could trust him and I met you and Stiles and you guys seem like the best friends anyone could ask for.. I mean.. we are friends…right?"

"Of course were friends" he replied seriously

"Good" I answered with a smile

Just then an energetic Stiles sits down at the table "What you guys talkin about?"

"Nothing" Me and Scott both say at the same time.

Stiles just eyes just "Okay then. So I have been thinking since Lila got us both detention…"

I cut him off "That is not what happened!"

"Well that's how I remember it" He continued "Anyway details aren't important. All that matters is we have detention with Mr. Harris and we need to get even" he said with a sly smile

"Or we could just deal with it and not get it again. That would be the smart thing to do"

Stiles just looked at me "But what would be the fun thing to do"

"Not getting another detention. That would be fun"

"Okay! So were going to get even!" Stiles said ignoring my last comment

"That's not what I said" I replied. kind of worried about what Im getting myself into.

"Well that's what I heard" Stiles said still just as energetic as before.

I threw my hands up giving up on talking him out of it. I mean I guess it could be fun. "So what are we going to do" I said as the bell rang

"I havent thought of that yet but ill get back to you when I do" He said deep in thought

I was walking to class and I ended up dropping all my stuff in the hallway. Great. This is just perfect. Now im going to be late to class! As I was on the ground picking up all my things the same guy as this morning got down to help me. I don't know what it is about this guy but he just gives me the creeps. What was his name. Mark?

"Hey im Matt" Yeah that was it "Whats your name?" he said with this big flirty smile that made me fell uncomfortable

"Um. Lila" I said back nervously. Though I think he though i was flirting because when he finishes helping me he holds out his hand to help me up only he doesn't let go.

"That's a beautiful name" he said still holding on to my hand.

I start feeling really uncomfortable and try to pull my hand away only he wont let go

"Whats wrong" he said in a very patronizing way

"I uh I ..I got to get to class" I said still trying to pull away. It only made him hold on harder as he moved his grip to my wrist

"I think you can afford one tardy" his sickening pompous attitude would normally make me want to hit him in the face if I wasnt so terrified. I need to get out of here.

"I..uh I.." I couldn't think of anything to say and the more I pull the harder he holds. I start to panic.

"Lila" a voice yells me name. I look over. Thank god! It was that boy from my class Isaac. "Don't you think you should be getting to class" he said looking more at Matt then me. He could tell I didn't feel comfortable here "come on ill walk you" Isaac grabbed my bag and put his arm around my waist and Matt let go of me.

When we were about half way to class I looked up at Isaac "Thanks"

"Are you okay. What was he doing" He asked very concerned

"I..I don't know. He just wouldn't let go of me" I said rubbing my wrist where he had his strongest grip. Isaac stopped and took a look at my wrist.

"Looks like he had a really strong grip…. It might bruise really bad" the more he looked at my wrist the angrier he got. "I mean whats that kids problem. You cant just go around grabbing people like that! I really should have just turned around and beat the living shit out of him! You cant just hurt and harass people like that its not right!" he was starting to get really upset

"Hey Isaac look..look at me. Im okay...its okay….everything..everything is okay. See look everything is working just fine" I wiggled my body a little bit. That made him smile. "Im fine really" I said as I put my hands on both sides of his face "im okay just calm down" I wonder why that got him so upset.

"Okay" he calmed down some "We should probably hurry and get to class. Were already pretty late"

We hurried and got to class about ten minutes late and got a really stern look from the teacher. We hurried to our seats and stared on the work. After class Isaac found it necessary to walk me to my next class so I don't have any more run ins with Matt. I didn't feel the need tell him that I had my last class with him I knew that would only make Isaac worry more though I was feeling very worried about it. I got to class and said bye to Isaac and go sit in my seat. Right as the bell rings I see Stiles running into class

"Im not late! Im not late! See!" he was practically yelling at the teacher

I turned around to face him "Cutting it a little close I see" I said jokingly He just rolled his eyes "So did you think of some crazy plan to get to get even with Mr. Harris yet"

"Yup" he said popping the 'P' "I'll tell you about it later"

Class ended up going by really fast and next thing I know in walking with Stiles to his next class .

"So you going to tell me about your master plan yet" I said slightly excited. I was really curious.

"No not yet. Ill tell you after school" he said with a big playful smile on his face. "You will just have to wait"

We got to his class room. As Stiles walked inside realization hit me. I had to go class with Matt. Pools of anxiety hit. You can do this Lila. He wont do anything with a class full of people. This is Photography. Your favorite class. You can do this. I walk to my Photography class I walk into class and im one of the first people in there. I take a seat at one of the tables and wait right before the bell rings Matt walks in. I just avoid his eye contact. All threw out class I can feel his eyes on me. I couldn't take it anymore I looked up to see him staring at me. He smiled and winked. I felt sick. This guy really creeps me out. I quickly looked away and ignored him for the rest of the class. The rest of the hour I just spent organizing my portfolio. I also texted Stiles to meet me down here when the bell rang so he can tell me his plan as we walk to detention. I also didn't want out of the room alone with Matt being right here. As the bell rang I slowly grabbed my things and waited on Stiles. I decided to talk to my Photography teacher. His name was Mr. Eton. He seemed really cool. He looked like he was about twenty-two or three he had shaggy brown hair and yellowish-green eyes, small gauges, a slight beard and was pretty fit.

"Hey im Lila. We havent really had a chance to meet. I just moved here." I said

"Right. Right. Yeah. Um im Mr. Eton." Mr Eton had the voice of a typical skater real laid back "What you got in your hand. That doesn't look like the portfolio I gave you guys. Is that your own. Can I see it" he asked

"Um. Yeah sure.." I handed it to him nervously. He looked threw it slowly page by page analyzing every page. Smiling at some. Squinting at other. Trying to find the deeper meaning.

"This is gnarly" he handed me back my portfolio. "You know.. there is a contest coming up soon for high schoolers. If you win you can get some prize money. I think you might have a shot. If you're interested."

"Yeah! For sure!" I answered

"Sweet. Ill get you the info" he fist pounded me. He was so laid back and not like any of my other teachers. he was so different it was funny. Mr. Eton went back to what he was doing so I decided to go by the door to wait for Stiles. As I was walking out the door Stiles was about to walk in the door and I ran right into his chest knocking me down.

"Oh! Lila! Im so sorry!" he said rushing to help me back to my feet.

"Its cool. No big deal im fine." I said back reassuring him we started walking to Mr. Harris's class room "So whats the big plan"

Stiles got this big sly smile across his face as he whispered the plan in my ear.

If we get caught…..We will be in so much trouble…..

**Sorry its been so long! School has been kicking my butt! thanks to _Cellacouto1 and Wombaline _for reviewing. ****You make me want to keep doing this! I do not own any of the characters except for Lila, Dan, and Mr. Eton. REVIEW! Pretty please with sugar on top!**


End file.
